Give Me Love
by Reihika
Summary: Awalnya merasa jijik dengan hubungan sesama jenis, tapi sejak Sawamura kembali ke Jepang, ia mendapat karma dari apa yang ia rasakan itu. [MiyuSawa]


_Give Me Love_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A milik Terajima-Sensei.  
Warning: BL! Super OOC! Untuk kebaikan fanfic, Typo(s), etc.  
Rated: T

a/n:  
sebenarnya saya tidak tau ini masuk AU atau enggak :''D  
yang jelas disini tidak ada hubungannya sama baseball :'')

Selamat membaca~

Bunga-bunga sakura kini telah berguguran menandakan musim gugur akan tiba. Daun-daun yang berguguran menghiasi jalan menuju ke sebuah sekolah ternama di Tokyo. Murid-murid yang awalanya berjalan dengan santai sekarang mulai berlarian karena bel sekolah mulai berbunyi.

Di depan kelas 1-C, ada sebuah anak laki-laki sedang berdiri. Menanti di panggil untuk masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

"murid-murid, hari ini kelas kita akan bertambah satu orang." Ruangan yang hening itu tiba-tiba menjadi ramai. Karena tidak seharusnya ada murid baru di musim gugur.

"kalian mungkin heran mengapa ada murid pindahan bukan? _Come in._ " Semua pasang mata diruangan itu melirik seorang laki-laki yang berjalan masuk. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap, matanya yang berwarna coklat, wajahnya yang berkesan sangat imut, dan senyumnya yang manis menarik perhatian semua murid.

" _Hello! My name is Eijun Sawamura! Nice to meet you!_ " mendengar cara bicara anak yang bernama Sawamura itu, semua murid langsung memiringkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Sawamura hanya tersenyum.

"Sawamura sebenarnya adalah orang Jepang yang lahir di Nagano, tapi sejak berumur lima tahun ia tinggal di London sampai ia lulus SMP, lalu kembali lagi ke Jepang. Waktu kelulusannya adalah setelah penerimaan siswa baru disini. Ia juga tidak terlalu fasih berbahasa Jepang karena alasan itu, jadi Ibu harap kalian membantunya belajar bahasa Jepang lagi. Oh ya, orang tuanya tetap di London, jadi Sawamura hanya sendirian di Jepang. Berteman baiklah dengannya!" penjelasan dari guru itu membuat semua murid menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _you can sit there._ " Ucap guru itu sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang berada di paling belakang dekat dengan jendela. Sawamura berjalan kesana, dan sekali lagi semua pasang mata masih memandangnya.

Di dalam hati, Sawamura bersyukur bahwa pelajar pertama hingga istirahat nanti adalah bhs. Inggris yang sekarang menjadi keahliannya. Tak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan dengan cepat bangku Sawamura di kelilingi teman-temannya. Sawamura senang bahwa kedatangannya disambut hangat oleh teman-teman barunya itu, tapi ia juga malas bila diberi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dengan bahasa Jepang yang ia sendiri hampir tidak bisa. Sungguh, ia ingin sekolah hari pertama ini cepat selesai dan bisa berkeliling Tokyo setelah sekian lamanya.

Sesuai dengan keinginan Sawamura, entah mengapa setelah istirahat tadi, pelajaran-pelajaran terasa cepat dan tak terasa bel pulang telah berbunyi. Sawamura dengan cepat membereskan alat tulisnya dan segera pergi agar tak di kelilingi temannya lagi tentu saja agar ia bisa pulang, tak seperti tadi, ia jadi tak sempat beristirahat.

Sawamura mulai mengelilingi Tokyo, mampir ke tempat yang dulu ia pernah datangi. Ada yang berubah, ada yang tidak berubah. Sawamura cuma bisa tersenyum bahagia tapi tiba-tiba saja senyum itu menghilang akibat perutnya yang berbunyi. Sawamura bahkan lupa kalau tadi ia belum sempat makan karena terlalu senang.

Ia pun mampir ke sebuah cafe yang terlihat lumayan ramai disana. yah, Sawamura pasti berpikir "ramai? Berarti makanannya enak.". ia pun masuk kesana dan duduk di tempat yang dekat jendela. Ia masih ingin melihat keramaian kota Tokyo. Ia mengambil buku menu dan melihat semua menunya.

" _what is this?! Full of natto?!_ " Ya, Seorang Sawamura Eijun tak menyukai _natto_. Entah kenapa kebanyakan menunya berhubungan natto. Akhirnya ia pun hanya memasan _matcha ice cream_. Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, ia berpikir mengapa cafe ini sangat ramai padahal menu makanannya hanya itu-itu saja.

Sawamura memandangi sekeliling cafe itu. _Design_ -nya bagus, hingga Sawamura mulai memakhlumi bahwa cafe ini ramai. kini Sawamura mulai menyadari bahwa pengunjung cafe ini di dominasi oleh perempuan-perempuan. dan Sawamura juga menyadari bahwa mata dari perempuan-perempuan tersebut tertuju pada sebuah meja kecil dekat kasir yang disana ada seorang laki-laki berkacamata sambil menggunakan baju pelayan. Ya, sekarang Sawamura yakin yang membuat cafe ini ramai adalah orang itu.

Sawamura terus memandangi orang itu, dari sepatu hingga ujung rambutnya. Lalu Sawamura tersenyum. "aahh~ sepertinya aku kena karma." Ucap Sawamura dalam bahasa inggris. Dulu Sawamura tinggal di London, disana hubungan sesama jenis adalah legal. Sejujurnya Sawamura merasa jijik dengan hal itu hingga saat ini, tapi rasa jijik itu hilang saat melihat orang itu.

Sawamura mulai membayangkan hubungannya dengan orang itu. Apakah nanti menyenangkan atau tidak. Sawamura ingin menyentuhnya, mengandeng tangannya, ingin dicium olehnya. Sawamura ingin mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, " _I love you._ ".

"ehem" lamunan Sawamura langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

" _wh-what are you doing here?!_ " wajah Sawamura langsung memerah sejak mengetahui orang itu ada disampingnya. Tapi orang itu hanya tersenyum sambil tersenyum dan memberi pesanannya. Selagi ia menaruh pesanan Sawamura, diam-diam Sawamura melirik ke _nametag_ yang dipakai orang itu, 'Miyuki'.

" _A-ah,_ _thank you._ " Mendengar perkataan Sawamura, laki-laki bernama Miyuki itu hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Sawamura sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan sekolahnya yang baru. Terkadang menggunakan bahasa Inggris atau bahasa Jepang saat berbicara dengan temannya meskipun belum terlalu fasih. Setiap jalan kemana pun mata-mata itu masih terus memandangnya. Mengapa? Sawamura termasuk populer di kalangan perempuan.

Waktu jam istirahat pun, Sawamura lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di atas gedung, tiduran sambil menatap langit dan membayangkan orang bernama Miyuki itu. Setelah seluruh kegiatan di sekolah selesai, ia selalu mampir ke cafe itu. Hanya untuk melihat wajah Miyuki

Begitulah siklus kehidupan Sawamura Eijun setelah kembali dari London.

Setiap kali ia datang ke cafe itu, ia selalu disambut dengan senyuman Miyuki. bila cafe tidak terlalu ramai, Miyuki duduk dengannya. Awalnya Miyuki hanya iseng karena penasaran kenapa ia selalu menggunakan bahasa Inggris, dan entah kenapa jadi ketagihan.

Awal mereka mengobrol pun saling memperkenalkan diri. Tapi Miyuki hanya mengatakan nama marganya yang tertulis sesuai dengan _nametag_ nya. Tapi saat Sawamura ingin memperkenalkan dirinya, Miyuki menahannya agar tak memperkenalkan dirinya.

Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap saling mengobrol, saling bercerita tentang hobby, dan saling bercanda satu sama lain. Hingga Miyuki sadar bahwa sikap Sawamura kepadanya, menunjukkan bahwa Sawamura menyukainya. Tapi Miyuki hanya menutup mulutnya dan bertingkah seperti tidak menyadari apapun.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Miyuki mulai merasa nyaman dengan Sawamura. Miyuki pun juga menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Sawamura sekarang. tapi pemikiran Miyuki tak sejalan dengan hatinya.

Sawamura dan teman-temannya kini berada di depan papan pengumuman untuk melihat rangking dari hasil ujian akhir semester mereka. Tapi yang di pajang disana Cuma 25 orang dari masing-masing tingkatan kelas. Dari kelas Sawamura, Cuma Sawamura yang namanya tercantum disana dengan tulisan 'rangking 1'. Disela kegembiraannya dan teman-temannya, Sawamura tidak sengaja mendengar sesuatu.

"lagi-lagi Miyuki rangking 1." "sebenarnya IQnya berapa sih?" "Miyuki- _kun_ hebat sekali!"

"Miyuki?" Sawamura mulai menoleh kearah orang-orang yang sedang mengatakan memuji-muji seseorang bernama Miyuki itu. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok yang biasanya ia temukan di cafe itu.

"hei, apakah di sekolah ini ada yang bernama Miyuki, Harucchi?" tanya Sawamura ke teman sekelasnya, Kominato Haruichi.

"Miyuki? maksudmu Miyuki- _senpai_?" Sawamura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "ada kok, namanya Miyuki Kazuya. Yang peringkat satu buat kelas dua." Senyum lebar mulai terlihat di wajah Sawamura.

"bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sawamura. "rambutnya berwarna coklat muda dan menggunakan kacamata." Perkataan itu membuat Sawamura yakin bahwa Miyuki yang dimaksud mereka adalah Miyuki yang biasanya ia temui di cafe.

"dapatkah kau mempertemukanku dengannya nanti jam istirahat di atas gedung?" Sawamura memegang tangan Haruichi. "tentu saja, Eijun- _kun_. Anggap saja ini hadiah karena telah mendapatkan rangking satu!"

.

.

Bagi Sawamura, jam istirahat kali ini sedikit spesial, tidak, tapi sangat spesial. Karena ia akan bertemu dengan orang bernama Miyuki itu, selain di cafe.

"ehem." Sawamura langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. "Miyuki Kazuya?" ucap Sawamura sambil menunjuk orang yang kini berada di hadapannya itu.

" _Yes, am i. Are you Eijun Sawamura?_ " Sawamura hanya mengangguk. Lebih tepatnya karena ia sedikit terkejut bahwa Miyuki mengetahui namanya.

" _can you speak japanese, Sawamura?_ " Sawamura lagi-lagi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ba-bagaimana kau tau namaku, Miyuki- _senpai_?" Sawamura mengajukan pertanyaan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"siapa yang tidak tau murid pindahan baru yang langsung populer, memiliki banyak fans, selalu berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris, dan sekarang mendapat rangking satu. Kau terkenal. Seluruh sekolah tau tentangmu." Mendengar perkataan Miyuki, Sawamura tak tau harus senang atau sedih. Mengapa? cara Miyuki mengatakannya sedikit sarkas.

"sebenarnya aku bosan melihatmu datang ke cafe terus setiap hari." Perkataan barusan benar-benar membuat Sawamura berpikir keras, _'ini tak seperti Miyuki yang biasanya.'_

"lalu kau meminta ku datang kesini? Seperti seorang perempuan yang mau menyatakan perasaannya saja. Jangan-jangan kau seorang _gay_? Lucu sekali." _'apakah ini benar-benar Miyuki pelayan cafe itu?'_

"ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau memintaku kemari?" _'apakah ini benar-benar Miyuki yang biasanya selalu tersenyum kepadaku?'_

"oiiii!" Sawamura terhenti dari lamunannya.

"ma-maaf Miyuki- _senpai_ , setelah kau berkata seperti itu... aku jadi mengurungkan niatku. Silahkan kembali ke kelasmu..." tanpa berkata apapun, Miyuki membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sawamura sendirian. Terus berjalan tanpa menengok ke belakang, hingga ia menutup sebuah pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya akses untuk masuk ke atas gedung sekolah.

"kau sungguh sangat tak berperasaan, Miyuki." ucap salah satu teman Miyuki yang menunggu dibalik pintu tersebut.

Disisi lain, Sawamura terduduk dilantai dan sampai tidak mengikuti kelas berikutnya karena masih _shock_. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa itu adalah Miyuki yang selama ini ia temui di cafe. Miyuki yang ia tau selalu tersenyum kepadanya dan berbicara dengan lembut.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Sawamura tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari, desas-desus tentang itupun mulai terdengar. "lagi-lagi Sawamura tidak masuk." "pergi kemana kau Eijun-kun?" "dia kenapa sih?"

Teman-teman Sawamura, Kanemaru, Haruichi, dan Toujou mulai khawatir dan mulai berusaha menghubungi ponselnya. Tetapi _chat_ pun tak dibalas apalagi mengangkat telepon mereka. Meskipun terlihat dekat dengan teman-temannya, sebenarnya tidak seorang pun dari temannya yang tau dimana Sawamura tinggal. Mereka pun memutuskan tuk mendatangi wali kelas mereka dan menanyakan alamat Sawamura tinggal.

Hari itu juga, sepulang sekolah, mereka langsung menuju ke alamat itu. Dan teman-teman sawamua hanya dapat melongo(?) melihat tempat dimana Sawamura tinggal. Apartemen. Mereka memasukinya, bertanya pada _customer service_ di lantai berapa Sawamura tinggal.

Mereka pun menaiki lift dan menuju ke lantai lima, memanggili namanya berulang kali sambil berharap yang dipanggil keluar tuk menemui mereka. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dan mereka memutuskan tuk pulang.

.

.

Ke-esokan harinya mereka mendatangi apartemen itu lagi, melakukan kegiatan yang sawama seperti kemarin dan hasilnya pun tetap sama. Ke-esokannya pun dicoba lagi, lagi dan lagi, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Hingga salah satu temannya, Kanemaru Shinji, merasa kesal dan berpikiran tuk mendobrak pintunya yang selama ini mereka kira terkunci. Dan ternyata tidak.

Kanemaru, Haruichi dan Toujou pun menjelajahi ruangan itu tuk mencari sosok Sawamura. Sayang sekali mereka tidak menemukannya. Hingga mereka berharap bisa menemukannya di satu ruangan yang belum mereka periksa.

Perlahan mereka membuka pintu itu, sedikit mengintip apa yang ada didalamnya. Senyum merekah diwajah mereka saat melihat sepasang kaki diatas sebuah kasur. Mereka sudah menduga kalau Sawamura ada disana. mereka pun masuk dengan senyum yang sungguh merekah. Tetapi senyum itu hilang seketika saat melihat banyak pil yang berserakan di atas kasur itu. Mereka langsung mendekatinya, memeriksa denyut nadinya, dan langsung memanggil ambulans.

Kabar tentang Sawamura yang dibawa ke rumah sakit pun menyebar di sekolahnya. Semua orang bertanya-tanya ada apa dengannya hingga ia bisa masuk rumah sakit. Kanemaru, Haruichi, dan Toujou hanya tutup mulut berpura-pura tidak tau.

Kabar ini pun sampai terdengar ke telinga Miyuki Kazuya dan Kuramochi yang kini sedang berada di atas gedung sekolah sewaktu jam istirahat.

"yo, _megane_. Apakah kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali?" ujar Kuramochi.

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Miyuki langsung menoleh ke arah temannya itu.

"kamu kira aku tidak tau? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk selalu mengawasinya? Dia setiap hari datang ke _cafe_ itu untuk menemuimu tau! SETIAP HARI. Lagian aku yakin, kamu tau kan perasaannya kepadamu. Makanya kamu berkata seperti itu waktu itu—" entah kenapa, mendengar perkataan Kuramochi, emosi Miyuki menaik.

"—Kau, Miyuki Kazuya orang paling terkenal di sekolah karena ketampanan dan kecerdasaannya. Tapi ternyata hanya orang yang pengecut. Orang yang ingin lari dari kenyataan karena dirinya tidak ingin mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dirinya adalah seorang _ga—_."

BRAK, Pukulan telak di pipi Kuramochi berhasil membungkam mulutnya dan menjatuhkannya.

"HA?! APA MAKSUDMU?! AKU INI SEORANG GAY? TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Kuramochi yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dan memukul balik Miyuki hingga terjatuh. Kuramochi langsung menghampirinya dan duduk diatasnya. Terus memukulnya bergantian di pipi kanan dan pipi kira di setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA! SADARLAH BODOH! PERKATAANMU MEMBUATNYA MASUK RUMAH SAKIT! BAGAIMANA BILA DIA MENINGGAL?" wajah Miyuki terlihat kaget.

"KAU PIKIR INI AKAN JADI SALAHNYA SIAPA HAH?! KAU MENYAKITINYA HANYA KARENA KAU TAK MAU MENGAKUI DIRIMU SENDIRI! TERIMALAH KENYATAAN BAHWA KAU MENYUKAINYA!"

pukulan terakhir hampir mengenai wajahnya tampan Miyuki bila Miyuki tidak menghentikannya dengan tangan kirinya. "maaf, Kuramochi. kau harus sampai melukai tanganmu untuk memukulku hingga membuatku sadar."

"huh, baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar. Aku tinggal ke kelas dulu." Kuramochi pun pergi meninggalkan Miyuki sendirian. Meskipun bel telah berbunyi, tapi Miyuki tidak peduli. Ia masih tiduran disana sambil menatap langit.

" _jadi perkataan itu benar. Perkataan bahwa kau akan mengerti kalau orang itu sangat berharga bagimu hingga kau hampir kehilangannya. Kenapa aku sangat bodoh seperti ini..."_

 _._

Sepulang sekolah, Miyuki berjalan menuju kelas 1-C untuk Miyuki mencari seseorang yang waktu itu menyuruhnya datang ke atas gedung sekolah. Miyuki berharap anak itu belum pulang dan masih berada di kelas.

"Miyuki- _senpai_?" Miyuki langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"a-ah, kau! Aku sedang mencarimu!" ucap Miyuki lalu menghampirinya. Sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"apakah kau tau dimana Sawamura dirawat?" tanya Miyuki.

"are, Miyuki- _senpai_ mengapa kau menanyakan itu?!" tanya Kanemaru yang saat ini memang sedang bersama kominato Haruichi. "kau tak perlu mengetahui itu!" lanjut Kanemaru sambil menarik dasi Miyuki.

"sudahlah, Kanemaru-Kun. Kurasa Miyuki-senpai harus menemuinya. Jadi biarkan dia menemui Eijun-kun." Haruichi berusaha menenangkan Kanemaru, dan memohon supaya dia melepaskan dasi Miyuki.

"Tapi Kominato! Setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada sawa—" Haruichi memotong perkataan Kanemaru dan langsung memberitau rumah sakit mana yang merawat Sawamura. Setelah mendengar itu, Miyuki langsung berlari dan meninggalkan mereka tanpa lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"mengapa kau memberitahunya, kominato? Bukankah Sawamura mengatakan kalau kita tidak boleh mengatakan ini ke siapapun. Apalagi ke Miyuki- _senpai_."

* * *

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu, di rumah sakit..._

" _ugh..."_

" _Eijun-kun!" mendengar suara itu Sawamura perlahan membuka matanya._

" _ha-Harucchi?" Sawamura mengucapkannya sambil mengangkat tangannya. Melihat itu Haruichi langsung memegang Sawamura._

" _aku disini, Eijun-kun."_

 _Setelah itu, seseorang masuk ke ruangan Sawamura. "kau sudah sadar, Sawamura? Syukurlah"_

" _apakah itu kau, Kanemaru?" Kanemaru pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendekati Sawamura._

" _Harucchi, Kanemaru..." Sawamura berusaha mendudukkan dirinya tapi Haruichi menghentikan kegiatannya itu. "tiduran saja, Eijun-kun... kamu akan mendengarkanmu kok."_

" _maaf apabila aku membuat khawatir kalian dan teman-teman di sekolah. Seharusnya kalian tidak menolongku—" isak tangis Sawamura mulai terdengar oleh Haruichi dan Kanemaru._

" _aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini. Aku ingin pergi ke dunia mimpi. Dunia yang membuatku bahagia... bahagia dengannya..." Sawamura berhenti berbicara dan tangisnya mulai menjadi-jadi. Haruichi dan Kanemaru hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan memeluknya. Mereka tak ingin Sawamura menderita lebih dari ini._

 _Saat Sawamura mulai tenang, Haruichi mulai mengajukan pertanyaan._

" _Eijun-kun, siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'bahagia dengannya'?" Sawamura hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Sawamura memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. "Miyuki Kazuya."_

 _Sudah dipastikan bahwa Haruichi dan Kanemaru pasti akan terkejut mendengar perkataan Sawamura. Mereka hanya melongo, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa._

" _aku akan menceritakan semua... bagaimana aku bisa sampai seperti ini."_

 _Sawamura pun menceritakan semua tentangnya. Dari awal ia yang merasa jijik dengan hubungan sesama jenis, mendatangi cafe tempat Miyuki bekerja hingga tak sengaja mengatakan perasaanya, bertemu dengannya di atap gedung, lalu bagaimana ia stress dan tertekan akan perkataan dan perbuatan Miyuki. sampai-sampai membuatnya meminum obat tidur hingga overdosis karena ingin terus bersama Miyuki yang selama ini baik dan selalu tersenyum, di alam bawah sadarnya. Karena ia sangat bahagia disana, bersama orang yang ia sukai._

 _Kanemaru dan Haruichi yang mendengar cerita itu, tersentuh hatinya. Antara kasihan dengan Sawamura dan ingin marah kepada Miyuki._

" _setelah apa yang ia lakukan, kau masih menyukainya Sawamura?" tanya Kanemaru._

" _aku masih menyukainya kok. Aku tak tau mengapa aku masih menyukainya, padahal aku sudah disakiti olehnya hingga seperti ini. Tapi kumohon, jangan marah kepadanya." pinta Sawamura._

" _dasar bakamura." Kanemaru memalingkan wajahnya, meskipun Sawamura berkata seperti itu Kanemaru tetap marah kepada Miyuki. ia tak terima temannya disakiti hingga seperti ini._

" _Eijun-kun, lebih baik kau istirahat saja sekarang. Wajahmu masih terlihat pucat. Lagian kami juga harus pulang." Ucap Haruichi._

" _baiklah, jika Harucchi yang bilang seperti itu. Oh ya, tolong jangan ceritakan ke siapa-siapa soal dimana aku dirawat dan bagaimana aku bisa masuk rumah sakit. Apalagi jangan ceritakan pada Miyuki-senpai. Kalian hati-hati waktu pulang..."_

* * *

"tidak apa, Kanemaru-kun. Kita sudah mendengar sendirikan tadi... Miyuki-senpai telah mengakui kesalahannya dan mengakui perasaannya. Kurasa mereka memang harus menyelesaikan masalah ini berdua." Ucap Haruichi yang masih melihat punggung Miyuki yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

Sawamura masih berbaring diatas kasurnya, masih bermain di alam bawah sadarnya. Dan terpaksa terbangun karena seseorang mengetok pintu ruangannya.

"ah ya, silahkan masuk." Orang itu pun berjalan masuk dan berhasil membuat mata Sawamura terbelakak(?).

"Miyuki-senpai..." sambil menundukkan kepala, Miyuki berjalan ke arah Sawamura dan duduk di kursi kecil di sebalah kiri kasur.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau aku dirawat disini?" sejak duduk dikursi itu, Miyuki tidak berkata satu kata pun. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"aaa~ pasti diberitau Harucchi dan Kanemaru ya? Dasar mereka itu, padahal aku suruh mereka merahasiakan biar tidak ada yang kesini." Meskipun Sawamura berbicara terus, tapi Miyuki hanya diam saja.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa mendudukkan badanku karena masih terasa sakit.. jadi kita harus berbicara sambil aku tertidur seperti ini..." sampai saat ini pun, Miyuki masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Miyuki-senpai? Kau kenapa?" Sawamura melambaikan tangannya dibawah kepala Miyuki.

"oii~ Miyuki-senpai~" tapi Miyuki masih tak merespon perkataan Sawamura.

"kau tau senpai, aku dulu saat tinggal di London sangat jijik dengan yang namanya hubungan sesama jenis. Disana aku melihat banyak orang-orang yang sesama jenis saling berciuman di tempat umum, dan aku benar-benar jijik melihatnya. Tapi saat aku kembali ke Jepang dan melihatmu, aku langsung berpikiran 'aahh~ sepertinya aku kena karma.'. lucu kan? Hehehe. Padahal aku dulu sangat jijik tapi aku sendiri malah menyukai seseorang yang se- _gender_ sama aku."

"berhentilah bercerita, Sawamura." Tapi perkataan itu dihiraukan oleh Sawamura, dan ia mulai lanjut bercerita.

"kau tau senpai, aku sangat senang karena dulu kau yang mengajakku ngobrol duluan di cafe itu. aku sempat penasaran kenapa dulu kau tidak mau tau mengetahui namaku. Tapi aku mencoba berpikir positif tentang hal itu. Jadi aku hiraukan hal itu, selama kita masih bisa mengobrol bersama. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa suka ku padamu semakin besar."

"hentikan Sawamura, kumohon." Meskipun mengatakan sesuatu, Miyuki masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Dan karena sikapnya itulah yang membuat Sawamura terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"lalu aku sangat bahagia karena sebenarnya Miyuki yg selama ini kutemui di cafe adalah kakak kelasku. Makanya aku minta tolong kepada Harucchi untuk mempertemukan kita diatas gedung sekolah. Sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku padamu, senpai. Tapi kau malah mengatakan hal yang seperti itu."

"Sawamura kumohon..." kali ini, meskipun Miyuki tetap menundukkan kepalnya, tapi ia mengenggam tangan tangan kiri Sawamura.

"setelah mendengar senpai mengatakan hal itu, hatiku benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping. Aku bahkan tidak mengikuti kelas berikutnya dan baru pulang setelah semua orang pulang. Aku berjalan lontang-lantung seperti orang gila menuju ke apartemenku, sampai sana aku langsung menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Sepertinya aku tak harus mengatakan itu, karena sebenarnya senpai bisa melihatnya langsung dari mataku, ahahaha."

"Sawamura, sudahlah. Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi." Genggaman Miyuki semakin erat. Dan Sawamura yang hanya merasakan itu hanya bisa sedikit tersenyum.

"aku menangis hingga aku ketiduran. Lucu kan? Ahahaha. Lalu kau tau senpai? Aku bermimpi. Di mimpi ku, aku bertemu denganmu lho! Kau disana sangat baik, murah senyum, seperti saat kau bekerja di cafe! Aku sangat menyukai sisimu yang itu, senpai. Hingga tanpa sengaja aku terbangun. Dan langsung mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kita."

"Sawamura hentikan..." Miyuki mengangkat tangan Sawamura hingga ke dahinya. Miyuki benar-benar memohon agar Sawamura berhenti menceritakan apa yang ia alami.

"aku lalu pergi keluar sebentar dan membeli banyak obat tidur. Kau tau mengapa senpai? Karena aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Miyuki yang saat bekerja di cafe. Bukan Miyuki yang kutemui di atas gedung sekolah. Dan sejak itu, aku meminum banyak pil dan tertidur pulas. Lalu saat aku terbangun, aku sudah ada disini."

" _please... stop it... Eijun..._ " Sawamura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Miyuki lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum. Tapi senyuman itu tiba-tiba memudar ketika mendengar isak tangis keluar dari Miyuki.

"kau tau apa yang kurasakan di mimpiku?" tangan kanan Sawamura bergerak dan berusaha mengangkat kepala senpai kesayangannya itu.

"kau sangat bahagia bukan, Eijun? Sungguh maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Sawamura disini terkejut. Karena saat mengangkat kepala Miyuki ternyata mata Miyuki berkaca-kaca, dan saat saat mengatakan itu tangannya mulai bergetaran.

"maafkan aku Eijun, maafkan. Aku hanya orang bodoh yang ingin lari dari kenyataan. Maafkan aku." Setiap perkataan Miyuki, ada jeda isak tangisnya. Mendengar itu, Sawamura berusaha mendudukkan badannya.

"tiduran saja, Eijun. Badanmu kan—" tapi Sawamura malah memotong perkataan Miyuki. "aku tidak apa-apa, senpai. Tolong bantu aku." Mendengar itu Miyuki membantu Sawamura tuk menposisikan badannya. Meskipun Sawamura berkata tidak apa-apa tapi Miyuki dapat melihat jelas raut wajah kesakitan dari Sawamura.

Setelah Sawamura sudah terduduk, Miyuki ingin melepaskan pengangannya kepada Sawamura, tapi Sawamura malah memeluknya.

"Miyuki-senpai, ini bukan salahmu kok. Aku saja yang tidak mau menerima kenyataan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk lari dari kenyataan dengan cara ini. Makanya aku bisa disini. Ini semua bukan salahmu kok." Sawamura memeluk erat Miyuki. tapi Miyuki malah menangis.

"ini semua salahku, Eijun. Ini semua salahku. Seandainya aku tak berkata seperti itu, seandainya aku langsung mengatakan apa yang kurasakan, kau tak perlu berbaring disini." Sawamura hanya dapat mengelus pelan punggung Miyuki.

"maafkan aku, Eijun. Maafkan aku..." Sawamura mulai melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap intens Miyuki. menghapus bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipi Miyuki.

"aku tidak memaafkanmu senpai." Sawamura kini dapat melihat raut wajah terkejut dari Miyuki.

"ah, itu sudah pasti. Kau tidak akan memaafkanku semudah it—" kalimat Miyuki terputus gara-gara benda kenyal menyentuh pipinya yang pertanda Ciuman singkat dipipi oleh Sawamura.

"tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, senpai. Tanpa kau meminta maaf pun, aku akan tetap memaafkanmu. Karena aku mencintaimu, Kazuya-senpai." Mendengar itu Miyuki masih sangat tidak percaya.

"padahal aku telah melakukan hal sekejam itu, dan kau masih mencintaiku Eijun?" Miyuki masih menatap Sawamura tak percaya.

"tentu saja. Karena aku mencintaimu, tidak, aku sangat mencintaimu, Kazuya-senpai." Sawamura memeluk Miyuki, dan Miyuki membalas pelukan Sawamura.

"aku juga sangat mencintamu, Eijun."

END

HALOOOOOO!  
Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku nongol lagi membawa fanfic mysw yang baru~  
Tapi aku masih aktif membaca kok lol

Aku sempat melihat ada manusia-manusia baru yang baru masuk ke jurang Daiya no A, jadi aku disini ingin mengucapkan~~ "SELAMAT DATANG KE JURANG INI!"  
Hati-hati kalau nanti gak bisa keluar dari jurang ini, kayak saya~ *gak ada yang tanya*

btw sudah lama sekali aku gak ngetik fanfic sepanjang ini;;  
Lalu maafkan aku karena belum bisa lanjut fanfic mysw yang "Platonic Love" karena aku benar-benar buntu lol /ditabok.  
Ini fanfic terinspirasi dari mimpiku, dan sebenarnya ini sad ending. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku tidak ingin mereka karam *siapa juga yang mau otpnya karam*. Jadi akhirnya happy end :'')

Kalau boleh tau, enaknya dibikin squelnya atau tidak? XDa hehehe

Terima kasih buat semua yang mau membaca dan mau men-review x3  
Terima kasih buat semua yang mau nge-favorite~ x3  
Kalau ada kritik dan saran, bilang aja x''Da  
Semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic ini ya~ XD

Salam cinta dariku untuk kalian semua, muah :* /ditabok

-Reihika◆


End file.
